My Shinigami Prince
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: This is the sequel to "When my Soul Leaves me I become Whole" There is a recap at the beggining so if you haven't read it you don't have to...I hope you do though. YOAI and LEMONs present. Death the KIDxOC Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Hello Hello! I got the 5 reviews I required so here you are my Yaoi starving public. Now after realizing that I wrote a Yaoi lemon that somehow morphed into a decent story I want to continue this story. I will be toning down the lemony goodness, but I promise there will still be plenty of citrus. I also promised xStarxWolfx that this chapter would be dedicated to her for reasons I won't share, but Star…here ya go…**

**Also please note that this first chapter is a recap and the new chapter because some people have voiced that they wanted a story with less smut…so I am making this so that it can be started here and not just a continuation.**

**I don't own Soul Eater…**

-Begin-

Kid's POV

_The last year has been an interesting time. Soul and I had been in a relationship when he became violent and was cruel to me. I left him and he turned to Black*Star. The newest student at the DWMA, Arjin, asked me on a date and we hit it off. We started dating and the relationship took off quickly. I soon found out that Arjin was half Kishin and half witch. His father was Asura; his mother was the witch that Maka's mother killed with Spirit. Stein kidnapped Arjin to experiment on him. Sid, Spirit and I invaded the place he was kept and Stein was arrested. I tried to bring Arjin back, but he attacked me so I had to stop him. He was in a coma for a month and woke up fragile and weak. After our anniversary party Medusa attacked us and it was revealed that Arjin was a weapon, capable of being a single katana and wields himself or duel katanas and be meistered by someone else. Medusa let us go and we made our way home. I asked Arjin to marry me. We had an engagement party at our house and got pretty drunk. After having a passionate round of sex (observed by Liz and Tsubaki) Arjin collapsed. I cradled him in my arms and he disappeared._

Kid's POV Modern Time

I sit on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Patty and Tsubaki run into the room.

"Kid what the hell just happened?" Liz shouts as she runs into the room.

"I don't know…h-he just vanished." I stare at my arms where Arjin had been.

"Let's go find your father and tell him what happened." Tsubaki says soothingly.

We hurry to my father's Death Room, but he wasn't there. I place my hands out and try to summon my father, but there was no answer.

"What in the hell is going on?" I murmur.

Arjin's POV

I try to open my eyes, but it is so dark I can't see. 'Was this the room from before?' There is a presence in the room, but I don't know who…or what.

"Arjin, you are such a tricky boy to catch." A woman's voice booms through the room.

A bright light suddenly illuminates the whole room. It's a laboratory. Medusa and Stein are sitting in wheeled chairs staring at me.

"Stein? How the hell did you get out of prison?" I shout

Stein just smiles and laughs.

Medusa walks up to me and runs her hand down my cheek, "Do you know who I am?"

"You are the witch Medusa…I have heard of you." I growl.

"Hmm you were in the cell next to mine when I was imprisoned in that blasted Shibusen. You were free to come and go, but I was a captive. I sent snakes into your cell in your sleep. I have been watching you for a long time. You are much stronger and worthy of my attention than Crona is. She is such a waste of time."

I try to go forward, but I am tied to a pillar, "What do you want from me?"

Stein rolls his chair toward me, "Look at your wrists."

I look down at my wrists and see the Kishin symbol on the underside of each wrist. I reach up and touch my forehead…the symbol is still there.

"What did you do?" I ask

Stein let out a puff of smoke, "Remember the last time we were together? I experimented on the blood I took from you. I discovered a way to control your Kishin blood remotely." He flips a remote in his hand, "All I need is this device and I can control your madness, I may not be able to control you…but I can trigger that madness of yours and let you on a rampage."

"What in the hell are you talking about. I am not a remote control toy; you can't just do that to me." I snarl.

"Oh quite on the contrary little Kishin, the Kishin blood in you works much like the black blood in Crona, with the proper influences I make her do whatever I want. This remote will trigger your Kishin blood and send you so deep into the madness that you can't come out on your own." Medusa hisses.

"We will let you go free, but when you least expect it…we will trigger the madness." Stein cackles.

"Oh before we let you go we have to run a test." Medusa announces.

The pillar I was strapped to begins to move backwards. I am taken into another room that was solid white and very brightly lit. The pillar disintegrates and I am free to walk the room. Suddenly a whole opens up above me and Crona drops down in front of me.

"Crona!" I run to her side, "Are you ok?"

Crona stands up and has a twisted look in her eyes. She holds one arm with her opposite hand and looks straight at me. Ragnarok appears in her free hand in sword form.

"Crona, you don't want to attack me, I am your friend."

"Friends? I don't have friends, I have mother and Ragnarok."

She charges toward me, swinging the sword frantically. I jump out of the way.

"Crona what about Patty?"

Crona raises the sword to her wrist. A thin line of black form on her wrist and shoots at me like a thousand needles. I dodge what I can, but get stuck in the corner. A katana appears in my right hand.

"I don't want to hurt you Crona; I couldn't live with myself if I had to hurt you. Plus Patty would kill me."

Suddenly a pain radiates from my right wrist and shoots up my arm. The symbol s on my wrists glow a dark black. The pain reaches my chest and spreads to my other arm. My head begins to throb and I fall to my knees. The room becomes fuzzy and my mind begins to go in different thought directions. The noise becomes deafening in my head. I look up to Crona and Kishin symbols surround her. I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing at me!" Crona yells.

She swings her sword at me and I grab it with my bare hand. It slices pretty deep into my hand, but I feel nothing. I swing my sword into her side, cutting deep into her.

"The Black Blood should protect me."

"I don't see black. I only see Chaos."

I take Ragnarok from her and drive it into the wall. She backs away from me. I lick the blood pouring from my hand. The symbol on my head begins to flash a dark red. I stand up straight and look at Crona.

My eyes lock with hers, "Feel the madness Crona? It is eating you from the inside out. You should get it out before it eats you."

"I don't want the madness to eat me. Get it out!" She screams

I hand her my sword, "Quickly now."

She stabs the katana deep into her gut and starts dragging it throughout her organs. She collapses, bleeding bubbling black blood all over the white floor. I grab the sword and pull it out through her back.

The laughter rings from my mouth again.

'What did I just do? I kind of liked it. Huh…it was fun. I want to do it again…"

Medusa walked into the now blood filled room. Crona lies on the floor twitching to death.

"I always wanted a son. My little Kishin, make momma proud ok?"

"Hehe…momma? Chhhh…hahahahahaha…ok" I laugh

-End-

**A/N Alrighty there is chapter 1…You know the drill…5 reviews equals chapter 2. Oh and chapter 2 will have a LEMON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 of My Shinigami Prince. This chapter contains a lemon… You have been warned.**

-Begin-

Kid's POV

I sit in the Death Room completely dumbfounded. Liz and Tsubaki left to try to find my father. I opted to stay here in case he returned. Spirit walks in with a panicked look on his face.

"Kid, are you ok?" Spirit asked.

"I can't find Arjin or my father."

"Shinigami wants me to stay with you right now. He says that this is something you need to deal with. It is a test for you, to see if you are ready to be Shinigami."

"What? Father is fucking hiding from me?"

"Your father is very wise… He wouldn't do this unless he knew you could handle it."

"Patty is off looking for Crona and Liz is with Tsubaki. I am completely unarmed. Shit I don't even know what I am supposed to take care of. What am I preparing for?"

"Well, there apparently is a new Kishin issue…involving Arjin…you will use me as a weapon if needed."

"What? What happened to Arjin?"

"I don't know… maybe nothing, but he went missing and soon after madness began spreading."

"Besides I can't use you as a weapon…there is only one of you."

"Damn it Kid… get over your stupid symmetry shit! Arjin may be in trouble! Ugh… why don't we go to your house and you get some rest."

I let out a sigh and we started heading to my mansion. As we walked down the main street I see Arjin running up to us.

"Jin?" I gasp as he hugs me.

"Hey." He says to me.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"I don't know." He looks at the ground.

"What do you mean you don't know? How do you not know where the hell you were?" Spirit screams at Arjin.

"I don't know… one minute I was at home with Kid and the next I was on Main ST."

"I don't believe you…you Kishin bastard." Spirit hisses

"Spirit…that's enough…Arjin is telling the truth. He doesn't know what happened. Let's get inside and rest. We will deal with everything in the morning." I growl at the Death Scythe.

"Rrr… Yes sir." Spirit bows.

We walk inside the mansion and no one is home. Spirit flops down on the couch and turns on the TV.

"I am going to stay down here…I don't want to hear you two…"

"Fine. If I need you I will call." I say as we head up to our room.

Arjin sits on the bed and stares at the floor. I go over to him and lift his chin until his eyes meet mine. I kiss him gently.

"I love you." I purr

Arjin smiles, "Love you too."

I kiss him again, darting my tongue along his lips. Jin parted his lips and I explored the sweet space. Loving arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer. His cold hands suddenly leave my neck and slid up my shirt.

I gasp and break our kiss, "Jin your hands are freezing."

"Hmm…sorry…you're warm though." He says with an evil little grin.

His hands trail down into my pants and grab a hold of my cock.

"Ah, shit, cold." I gasp.

"Make my hands warm."

I moan as he strokes me with both hands. Jin pulls his hands out and unbuttons my pants. My trousers fall to the floor and he pulls my shirt off. I stand before him completely naked. Arjin stands up and strips his clothes off. His cold body presses to mine as he embraces me.

"Get on the bed." He orders.

I crawl onto the bed and he comes up behind me. Freezing hands run down my spine and gives a hard slap on both of my ass cheeks. Suddenly a warm, wet finger slides inside of me. "Ahhh. Arjin." A second finger joins the first, stretching me slightly. He scissors his fingers, making me cry out. I let out a longing cry as he slides his fingers out. Looking over my shoulder I see him staring at me lovingly. With a gently push he slips inside of me. "Ugnn. Jin… yes." He thrusts with a strong and steady rhythm. "Mmm, harder." My lover picks up his pace, sending me over the edge. "Arjin, more please more." I scream out to the world. He reaches his hand around me and strokes my length, finishing me off. I cum into his hand with a groan. He releases himself inside of me tightening his grip on my left hip. His nails dig into my skin.

I pant into the blanket; Jin doesn't move. His grip didn't lessen.

"Jin, your…h-hurting my hip." I say

I look over my shoulder and his death stare. His Kishin symbol was glowing on his head. I lunge forward, falling off the bed. Spinning around I see him with his katana in his hand.

"Arjin?"

His mouth stretched into an evil grin. I noticed symbols on his wrists that I have never seen before. The Kishin stood and stepped down from the bed.

He looks down at me, "My father taught me many things, most importantly is one must be clothed. I am simply indecent."

Suddenly his skin began to stretch and wrap around himself. He soon stood before me wearing black trousers and a blood red shirt. The shirt was skin tight and showed off his muscles.

"Much better." He laughs.

I get up and run as fast as I can down the stairs, "Spirit…we need to go."

Spirit jumps up and lands in my hands in scythe form. Arjin meanders down the stairs, his red and white tips glowing in his hair.

{Kid go into the mirror, he can't catch you there.}

"Right" I say jumping into the nearest mirror.

Arjin's POV

I reach the bottom step, running my hands through my strangely glowing hair, "Where are you my Shinigami Prince?"

I go to the mirror Kid just jumped through. My left hand grazes the glass and starts to go through it.

"Hmm…it seems that I too can pass through the mirror." I say glancing at the Shinigami ring I still wore on my left ring finger. "Foolish Shinigami"

I step into the mirror and it is solid white; a space of nothing, emptiness. I look around and I start to see glass windows…other sides of mirrors. I can peer into households, businesses, and the DWMA.

"Interesting…"

I walk along the nothingness, peeking into mirrors.

Kid POV

I am winded from running through the void. I jumped out through a mirror that left me in a warehouse.

Spirit returns to human form, "Kid we need a plan."

"I-I know, but…shit…" I try to catch my breath.

"He is going to find us eventually; we might as well take the advantage and catch him first."

"Spirit… I know, just give me a damn minute to think ok. This is my future husband we are talking about, not exactly easy to plan a way to fight him ya know?"

"I'm sorry… your right."

I look around the warehouse for anything to give me an idea. Nothing struck a chord.

'Think Kid think…. Ok…phew… I need to calm down… take it easy…'

I close my eyes and focus on Arjin.

'If I could feel his pain before I should be able to find him now.'

I visualize him walking through the mirror's void. He stops and views each mirror as if he were at a museum. He lingers at some and passes by others quickly.

"He will find us very soon… he somehow made it into the void." I sigh.

"How?" Spirit asks

"I don't know…" I growl looking down.

I notice that I still only have one Shinigami ring… "Oh shit…my ring, I gave him one…"

"That's right you did…I bet that's how…The mirror is responding to him as if he were a Shinigami."

"That also means I should be able to influence his actions. Since I own the rings I can channel them and maybe control his mind. I hope." I smile

"You are right! Your dad did that once to a potential Kishin that managed to steal one of his rings."

"Alright, we have a plan…give me a minute to try to lure him here and go from there."

"I hope this works."

"I do too…I want my…"

"Hello! You want your what?" Arjin suddenly jumps through the mirror.

'Ah shit…'

**A/N Hello…..am I the only one that thought he sounded like the gay guy from Star Trek? Sulu? I dunno…anyway you know the drill gimme 5 I give you 3. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello…I present…Chapter 3!**

**I don't own Soul Eater…but I do own this yummy string cheese I am eating.**

-Begin-

Kid's POV

"Arjin, I see you can work the Shinigami ring." I hiss

"Hmm yes, quite well actually." He smiles

I look into his eyes.

'He is so different… He isn't the Arjin I love anymore…'

"Now Shinigami… since your daddy isn't here to stop me… do you think you can handle the task?"

I focus on the rings…

'Come back to me Jin…I need you.'

Arjin takes a menacing step forward. " What's wrong Kiddo?"

Spirit stands to my right, long black scythe blades protrude from his arms.

'Come on…I have to get this ring to respond.'

I close my eyes and focus on his hand, his finger, the ring. I push my will into it.

Arjin stopped walking toward us. He looks around and then back at me. His hair stopped glowing for just a second.

"I think it might almost be working Kid." Spirit whispers.

Arjin's katana appears in his right hand, "Do you think you can match against a man who can be his own weapon?"

"Jin, I don't want to fight you." I say soothingly

"Then don't…just stand there and take it."

He lunges forward swinging the blade at me. Spirit becomes his weapon form in a flash and appears in my hands. I block the blade.

"Ya know…Kiddo…I am two swords…right. So you blocked one…watch this."

The blade disappears and another one appears in his left hand. He swings that at me and I block. Soon that disappears and the right one comes back. He alternates the blades, swinging and slashing. All I can do is block.

{Kid you have to attack him}

"I can't… I don't want to hurt him"

{Then focus on the damn ring}

I swing the blunt side of Spirit into his gut. I channel the ring, urging him to stop. Once again his hair stops glowing, but only for a second. He has an even more twisted look on his face. The new Kishin swings again frantically. Each sword swings and disappears with the next sword in swing. Finally one sword hits me.

The blood trickles down from the side of my head. I stagger back.

'Damn it!'

{Kid you ok?}

"Yeah." I say as I swing Spirit toward Arjin.

Arjin dodges the hit and swings at the other side of my head. I duck quickly and he misses. I focus on the ring again. I can feel the madness inside of him. I push at the madness, it is intoxicating. With each push I can feel it touching me, pulling on me.

{Kid…get a hold of yourself…that madness will push you over.}

I remember the time I spent in the book. The black mass in the book let me feel true madness. I was stronger with it, but foolish.

I push against the madness again. Arjin stands there with a look of confusion. With each push his hair stops glowing and for a second he is normal. The harder I push his madness back with my mind the stronger I feel.

{Kid you need to stop…it's going to get a hold of you}

'I need the extra boost to stop him.'

"We need to soul resonate." I order Spirit.

{I don't think that it is a good idea if you are entering into any madness.}

"Do it!"

{"Soul Resonance"} We say together

I can feel Spirit's strength overwhelm me. I push harder against Arjin's madness and feel a surge of energy. An anger bubbles up inside of me. I step back from Arjin and glare into his eyes. A bright flash of light fills the room and one of my Sanzu lines, the middle one, slowly creeps across my head, connecting.

"Hmmm…shiny." Arjin laughs.

Arjin's POV

"Hmm…shiny"

I watch as the Shinigami prince's Sanzu line connects.

I run forward, swinging my katana at his head. He leaps into the air, spinning backward and lands gracefully on his feet.

"You're going to need a lot more than fancy acrobatics and a white stripe to beat me reaper."

Kid charges forward swinging his scythe at me. I block the blade with my katana. We lock in a pushing match of our blades. Again a wave of pain hits my head. He keeps trying to push the madness away. I reply with a push against the blades.

He pulls back causing me to stumble forward. He brings his arms up and swings down at me with the staff of the scythe. My left katana appears and I roll toward Kid, swinging the sword into the side of his hip.

Contact causes him to howl in pain.

"Arjin… you Kishin bastard." Kid growls.

"You both have called me that tonight…not nice." I laugh

Kid's eyes look strange, almost glowing.

"I love you too much to allow you to stay like this." His voice is strangely deep.

Kid grips the handle tighter; slowly another Sanzu line wraps around his head.

'Where is all this power coming from?'

I pull the blade of my right katana so the blunt side is pressed against my right arm. I charge at the Shinigami and swing my elbow into his face. I make contact and hear a bone crunching sound echo from his face. I stumble back and look at him. Not a scratch.

'What the hell?'

He swings the scythe around and smashes my chest with the blunt side. I slide across the floor gasping for air.

"Hmm… you refuse to actually hurt me." I smile with an evil shine in my eyes.

I stand back up, uneasy. Kid just stares me down, his eyes are full of anger, but I can see the depth of love.

I grip the katana tighter in my right hand. His love for me makes me angrier; his calm demeanor pisses me off. I charge toward him again slashing at his face. The blade makes contact, but no blood leaves him.

Kid's POV

I barely budge as he strikes my face. I swing Spirit above my head and smash the handle into Arjin's chest. He hits the ground with a thud.

He starts laughing uncontrollably. Each of his three symbols begins to pulsate with an eerie glow. His eyes slip from the sky blue beauty to a fiery red. Suddenly a red triangle appears, each corner is a symbol on his body. The triangle appears translucent and glows like a neon light. In a flash the triangle comes at me. I try to block it with Spirit, but it pushes me across the floor into a wall. It squeezes down against me. I can't push it back. The wall begins to crack behind me.

'I can't fail…I have to save him from the madness…I have to save him. Kishin or not he is my love. You have to do this Kid…for him.'

I press harder against the shape. It begins to crack. A smoky cloud begins to pour out from the one ring I still wear. It surrounds me and a black cloak covers my body. As the hood comes up over my head a bright flash of white fills the room again.

{Kid…you…}

**A/N Chapter 4 will come if I get 5 reviews… so ya know…um REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is the one and only...Chapter 4! As you may have noticed I decided not to do the 5 review rule anymore...two reasons for this...1 I am getting hate mail that if I don't publish soon bunnies will hurt me in my sleep. 2. I am bored.**

**I own nothing…except the will to continue…lol corny right?**

-Begin-

Arjin's POV

The hood began to rise over Kid's head. I watch, pressing down on the glowing form, as Kid's final Sanzu line connects and a Shinigami mask appears over his face. The mask is similar to his father's but different. It is styled like the old mask, bone-like and demonic, but the teeth are sharp like fangs and are a length in between his father's old and new masks. The eyes are shaped in a scowl, and they glow a violent blue.

He presses down against the shield and shatters it. He calmly floats toward me. Kid stops in front of me, mere inches from my body.

"Nice trick there…but watch mine. I can look like my father too."

Cloth-like wraps surround my body in a tornado of fabric. I become covered in the wrappings from my knees up to my face. The cloth stays open slightly revealing my mouth, nose, and eyes. My left katana grows slightly in length and width.

"You're not the only one to inherit your daddy's powers." I spit

We stand face to face, neither moving a hair. The ferocious mask seems to pierce my very soul as he stares me down. I bring my right hand in front of my chest and grin.

"It is sad really… I think I actually loved you." I laugh as I thrust my hand into his chest.

He crashes back against the wall. Quickly he returns to his feet, Spirit clutches tightly in his now black and formless hands. The Shinigami rushes forward, floating over the ground. Spirit is swung into my shoulder with ease.

Kid's POV

The blade cuts deep into the Kishin's shoulder. He slumps to the ground with the slice. I pull the scythe from his body and quickly he stands back up. Blood pours from his wound, but he now seems unphased. His Katana shoots into my mask, cracking it slightly. A low growl escapes my throat.

{Kid…it's time.}

"I know." My voice is so deep it startles even me.

'I sound just like my father now…'

I clench my hands around the handle of my weapon.

'I am so sorry Arjin.'

"KISHIN HUNTER!" I scream as I swing the Death Scythe into the air.

The blade expands in a bright purple-ish light. I swing the blade down onto the Kishin. He threw his blade up to block me, but the scythe sliced right through it. I could feel the Kishin Hunter Blade slice right through Arjin, inch by painful inch I press down, cutting him in half. As the light faded from the blade and my weapon became human all that remained were myself, Spirit, and two lifeless katanas on the ground.

I pull off my mask and drop my hood. Quietly I stare at the blades on the floor.

"Kid..you did the…" Spirit began

"Quiet." My voice just slightly deeper than normal.

I knelt down and picked up the katanas. They were warm to the touch and heavy. I looked at each one carefully. The one in my left hand had a Kishin eye engraved in the bottom of the blade. The handle looked as if it were wrapped in cloth. The right one had the Shinigami mask engraved in the blade and had a simple black handle. Each sword seemed to pulse in time with the other.

"Something isn't right…" I say spinning around and seeing a pair of people in the shadow.

"You are smarter than I thought." A woman's voice pours across the room.

Stein and Medusa step forward. Medusa is tossing an object in the air and catching it with her right hand. Stein lets out a large puff of cigarette smoke.

"What have you done?" I growl.

"Exactly what I wanted to do." Medusa hisses with a final catch of the little black object.

She points the object at me and presses a button. The two swords suddenly pull out of my hands and fly over to Medusa. A glowing black light surrounds them and Arjin appears again, kneeling next to the witch.

"How the h-…" I spit.

"Stein here invented a wonderful little tool didn't he? It rivals even Eibon." Medusa chuckles.

Arjin looks completely fine. He is still wrapped in the cloths and just stands there grinning at me.

"This wonderful little tool controls your Kishin friend here. Right before you tried to kill him and forced him into weapon form and saved his life. Aren't you grateful Arjin?"

"Yes mother." Arjin replies.

"You have brain washed him." Spirit growls.

'I knew Arjin would never willingly attack me." I hiss.

Medusa flipped the device in the air, catching it again with her right hand.

"Until we meet again, Shinigami." Medusa smiles as all three vanish.

"I…what… What the hell is going on?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Kid let's head to the Death Room."

We step into the mirror and appear in the Death Room. Everything looks different. The tombstone and crosses are perfectly symmetrical. Everything in the room is exactly balanced. I look in the mirror and realize that even my robe's extensions off of my body are perfect.

"Spirit…what happened?" I ask

"Well son…you became a full Shinigami." A cheerful voice chimes from behind the mirror.

A tall man who appears to be about 35 walks out from behind the Death mirror. His shoulder length black hair was straight and well kept. He looked almost exactly like me. The only difference was the longer hair with no stripes. He wore a form fitting suit of all black and a long black cross tie just like Spirit's.

"Father?" I gasp.

I hadn't seen my father outside of his robes since I was a small boy.

"Hey kiddo, um I mean Lord Death." He smiles

"What?"

"That's right…once you connected the final Sanzu line, I lost my abilities as a Shinigami and you…well you are now Lord Death." He stretches his arms up into the air.

"You mean? You are a normal guy now?"

"Uh huh…normal as can be. I will begin aging normally just like everyone else. I can still meister a weapon, but I will have to start from scratch and become tuned with a new weapon."

"So I fully belong to Kid now?" Spirit asks

"Correct."

"I am not…um wow…really?" I stammer

"Take off your robe and look at yourself." My father instructed.

The robe faded away and I looked into the mirror. I run my hand through my hair; the pure white Sanzu lines are still connected. My eyes seem like the gold color is brighter. I am wearing a suit, just like my father's.

"I am very proud of you son." He says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Father, Arjin is still alive and Medusa and Stein have him under their control." I sigh.

"Don't worry about any of that. Arjin also obtained all of his powers. She can't control a full Kishin. She will get what is coming. Be patient. For now…we should celebrate." He laughs as he hugs Spirit.

'How can I celebrate without Arjin?'

**A/N Well…what do you think? 5 reviews please and chapter 5 is yours. Or not... I am impatient. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Chapter 5…let's do it!**

**I own nothing…or do I?...Nope**

-Begin-

Kid's POV

The party hall is a buzz with people celebrating the newest Lord Death. Many students and staff surround my father, most seeing him for the first time outside of the robe. Spirit stays close to me and watches my every move. I feel natural in the surrounding garment and mask. Maka and Soul come up to me and smile.

"So we don't get to see your face again huh?" Maka frowns

"Nope. Shinigami custom is to hide ourselves except to only our closest family." I explain

"That sucks…" Soul pouts.

They went over to Black*Star and Tsubaki and I turned to Spirit.

"I need to find Arjin." I whisper.

"I know you do. Where should we look?" He grins.

"Let's test my Shinigami powers outside."

We walk outside and stand on the steps to the academy. I look up at the bleeding moon and clear my throat. I focus hard on my beloved, searching for him. In a flash I can see a white room. He is chained to a wall. There is dried blood on the floor. A purple haired kid is dead on the floor. 'Crona?' Arjin's breath is shallow and his hair appears normal. Medusa walks into the room.

Arjin POV

"You make mommy so proud Arjin." She hisses

I look up at the woman and smile. My symbols glow with a dark aura. She steps up to me and gives me a soft hug. I can smell her scent, strong and looming. 'She is an enemy.' I bite down hard on her throat. Medusa tried to get away, but I bite harder.

"Let go Kishin." She howls in pain and anger.

With a growl I tear a huge chunk of flesh from her neck. She bleeds uncontrollably onto the floor in front of me. The witch rushes to the door, but slips in her blood. She falls with a powerful thud and bleeds out on to the floor.

"Hahaha…weak woman." I laugh, licking the blood from my lips. "Tasty, but weak."

My hair blazes in brightly glowing colors and I pull myself free of the wall. The chains dangle from my arms as I stretch my back.

Stein rolls in and sees the carnage. I look into his eyes and the cigarette drops from his mouth. I put my right hand out in front of me and will him to me. The scientist lifts from his chair and floats across the room to within inches of my face.

"I don't care for you very much." I smirk.

He struggles, trying desperately to move. I use his own stitching power against him. The chains on my arms reach up and wrap around his throat choking down on his windpipe.

"Do you remember what you did to me? I will kill you just for that."

His breath became weaker and his body went limp. Once I was sure that every ounce of life was gone from him I dropped him to the blood filled floor. I looked around the room, I could feel eyes on me.

"Shinigami! I know you are watching me!"

Kid's POV

"Shinigami! I know you are watching me!"

'Indeed I am…I miss him, but will he ever be the same?'

"My lover, Shinigami, I will find you soon, be patient. I will take you away from the suffering. Trust me, My Shinigami Prince. Death is where you belong." He calls out to the empty room.

"He is coming. Spirit evacuate the city, get everyone out of here." I order

"Yes sir." He bows hurrying away.

The sound of a blood curdling alarm echoes through the entire city. Students flood out of the academy and head to their homes and families. I stand at the steps of the Shibusen and wait for the empty feeling to overcome the city. Spirit steps next to me.

"I am ready for whatever is coming." He smiles with a wink.

The sky turns cloudy and red. The Kishin is approaching.

Like a slow moving shooting star a bright light comes down from the clouds. He lands before me.

"Arjin, I am sorry I have to put an end to you." I frown behind my mask.

"Funny, Shinigami, I was thinking the same thing about you."

Spirit assumes his weapon form and a katana appears in the Kishin's right hand. I swallow the lump in my throat and prepare to destroy my one and only love. Arjin floats closer to me, 10 feet, 9 feet, 8 feet. He stops, the wraps completely surround his face. My formless hands tighten around the staff of my weapon.

'Who will make the first move.'

The tension was tight between us. Neither of us could see the other's eyes, but we knew the expression on each other's face. Slowly he raised his left hand, palm out, in front of him. I felt a tug on me to get closer. I shook it off.

"Won't work on me Kishin."

His head tilts to the side with a cracking sound coming from his neck. The symbol on his head glows a brilliant red and begins to grow, projecting in front of him. It shoots forward and hits me dead on. An explosion rocks the ground and I am pushed backwards several feet.

'I have to do something. Kishin Hunter? No…I must use my Shinigami powers against him.'

I place Spirit down on the ground.

{Lord, what are you doing?}

"I have to defeat you with my bare hands." I growl.

The katana in his hand disappears, "Fine, I like hand to hand combat anyway."

I charge the red headed man sending my right fist into his gut. A shock wave ripples his body. He swings his leg around and strikes me in the side. Each blow exchanged between us send sonic waves away from our fight. The building and ground around us crack and fissure with each wave of energy. We fight for what seems like an eternity. I chase him into the sky and we continue. Neither side is willing to show weakness.

I pant behind my godly mask. I have to end this. I rack my brain for a way.

'I have no choice...'

He swings at me again and I slip backward through the sky. My human hands appear. I bring my left hand in front of my face with the palm facing away. My right hand comes to my right side, the palm facing the Kishin, elbow tucked slightly behind me.

"Reaper Stance of Ultimate Death!" I scream.

I fly forward planting my hand over his heart on his covered chest. My hand feels like it is glued to him. He tries to pull away, but can't.

"Ultimate Death" I repeat.

His chest heaves with a desperate breath. My hand penetrates his chest his chest like water.

Arjin POV

His hand gripped my heart. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His left hand pulls his mask off and it falls to the ground. I can see his eyes, they are full of pain and hurt. My wrappings leave my face and we look into each other's very souls.

His soul is strong, peaceful, but hurting. He doesn't want to destroy me, but we both know he has no choice.

"I love you Arjin." He whispers with a single tear forming in his right eye.

His grip shifts so he has both my heart and spine.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Kid…wait…I –I love you…t-too." I cry out as he grip tightens.

He hesitates for just a second. Then with a jerk he pulls his arm back toward himself.

Kid's POV

I pull his heart and spine from his chest allowing his body to fall to the ground. I drop the pieces of him and stare at the moon. It stopped bleeding and just smiled. I lower myself to the ground and pick up my mask, placing it back on my face.

I float past Spirit who was now in human form and disappear into the Shibusen. Once I arrive in the Death Room I scream at the top of my lungs. The pain in my heart fills my head with insanity. I look around at the symmetrical aspects of the room. 'Disgusting, so perfect, I don't deserve such symmetry.' Piece by piece I destroy the entire room. My robe vanishes and I slump against a broken tombstone. I can't focus on anything except his face. He was gone…this time I was sure he was dead. I felt the life leave him.

Spirit and my father quietly entered the room with sober looks on their faces.

Father knelt beside me and took off mask. I look at him with tears streaming down my face.

"It's not over son, you will have to heal your heart. You will be strong I know it."

"Get out! Leave me alone…I want to be alone."

They stand there and watch me grip my chest, trying to breathe. My body aches, my head is spinning. All I want is to destroy everything. I put my head on my knees and just cry.

'Arjin…'

**A/N Okie dokie. I have made the executive decision that the next chapter will end this series. I may or may not bring our heroes back together in another story later. I dunno. The next chapter will end this story in the best way I know how…wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I sadly must end the adventures of Kid and Arjin. Here is the final chapter of My Shinigami Prince. **

**As always I don't own Soul Eater.**

-Begin-

My father looked so hurt, but I know he understood my pain. He was in my shoes not long ago when momma died.

"_Pappa why are you so sad?" I asked my father._

"_Kiddo, it is hard for you to understand the pain I am feeling right now. I know you will experience this one day, but for now just go play. Enjoy your happiness for Poppa ok?"_

_I gave the unrobed man a hug, as big of a hug as a 5 year old can. "I love you Poppa"_

"Poppa I understand now the pain you suffered when Momma died. It hurts deep…deep in my soul."

"I know son and it will. Time is the only cure."

"I think you might want this Kiddo," Spirit knelt beside me.

In his hand was a glowing red soul. It didn't look like a Kishin egg, it looks solid fire. I look at it and blink.

"Is that his soul?"

"Yup. I figured I would grab it for you. You are a reaper…you decide where souls go. Including if they can be reborn."

"Reborn?"

"Did I forget to mention that? Huh…yeah you can reinstate souls." My father chuckles

"What?"

"Yup, as a reaper you are the guardian of souls as well as the deciding factor on where they go. Once claimed by a reaper they can either stay here in the Death Room and live out eternity in their own Heaven or Hell, or you can reinstate them so they may have a second chance."

An anger bubbled up inside of me, "WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT BEFORE I STARTED CRYING!"

"I forgot." My father smiles with a sweat drop.

"How do I reinstate them" I ask with an annoyed tone.

"Picture them in your mind and the soul will become them again."

"Why didn't you do that with mom then?"

"Your mother was human and her body was affected by illness like other humans. When she died she was very sick and it took a toll on her body. If I had reinstated her soul her body would still be frail and weak. She asked me to let her soul go to eternity."

"If I bring him back will he still be a Kishin?"

"Yes, but I think this time around he will be easier to control."

"Will he still love me?"

"Son, love is in the soul. All his love for you is right here." My father points at the orb in front of me.

I sigh and let the soul float before me. I close my eyes and focus an image of Arjin into my mind. The soul began to glow and expand until the form of a man floated before me. The glow wears off and his naked skin tone returns. Gently he floats down to the ground, lying on his back. His hair is a jet black color with white and red tips instead of his normal red color. The scar that was over his chest is gone and only the Kishin symbol on his forehead remains.

He slowly opens his eyes; they remain the same sky blue hue.

"Kid?" he whispers

Tears pool in my eyes as I hug him, pulling him into me.

"I love you so much Arjin, I am so sorry."

Arjin's POV

"I love you too kid, why, why are we in the Death Room? Who is that guy and why are you crying?" I ask.

"You don't remember anything?" The strange black haired man asks in a strangely familiar voice.

"Lord Death?" I gasp

"Yup…well not anymore…Kiddo here is Lord Death now." The former Shinigami smiles.

Kid explains everything to me in detail over a well needed meal. The initial shock of the day's events takes a toll on us both. I sit on the floor of the Death Room listening intently to his every word. I remembered nothing past the engagement party. It sounds like he is simply telling me a story, a horrible fictional story.

We lay together on the floor and drift to sleep. His warm body, presses against mine.

Kid's POV

His breathing slows to a steady and soft rhythm. I squeeze him tight against my chest and let warm tears pour down my cheek.

'He honestly remembers nothing. He is so fortunate. These memories will be painful to keep, but any memory of Arjin is precious to me.'

I quietly fall asleep.

The next morning my father looms over me, poking me with a piece of broken tombstone.

"Kid…wake up…I have to talk to you." His voice burns my ears.

I open my eyes and see him towering over me.

"What father?"

"Come with me."

I carefully release Arjin and follow the former Lord to another section of the large Death Room.

"You know son, we have a wedding to plan." He smiles at me.

"Yes, we sure do." I chuckle.

He looks deep into my eyes and says, "I will take care of everything. Give me 24 hours, that's all I need."

I blink in response, "A day? That's it?"

"Yup, go wake up Arjin and send him with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. You stay with Spirit. He knows the drill and will take care of you."

"Ok…"

"Oh one more thing, Kid- I mean my lord." My father stutters

"Dad, please just call me Kid or Kiddo or son or something, but please don't call me Lord. Anyway what?"

He pulls a soul from a bag on his arm. It is a light pink and doesn't glow much.

"Crona?" I gasp

"It is your choice what to do with it."

I look at the now floating soul and sigh, "I will make a decision in a moment. For now let's get rolling."

I woke Arjin up and hurried him off with Liz and the other girls. Spirit kidnapped me and started explaining customs and rituals. It was all so much I lost interest. My mind wandered repeatedly to Arjin.

"KID! I mean Lord Death are you listening?" Spirit shouts.

"Huh? Yeah Turnips…" I blurt.

"Turnips? What? I wasn't talking about t-…ya know what…damn it.." Spirit babbles on all flustered.

Arjin's POV

The girls towed me around getting everything ready for tomorrow. Clothes were purchased, decorations for the reception were decided on, a food menu was chosen. Everything seems to move so fast. Finally we took a break to have lunch. I look over at Patty who wore a fake smile.

"Patty are you ok?" I ask.

"I haven't seen Crona in a long time. I wander if he is ok." She half-cries.

"I am sure he is fine, just wait and see." I smile.

'So Crona is a boy…right?'

The sun began to set and I was allowed to see Kid for just a few minutes.

"Arjin, happy doesn't even describe me right now." He purrs.

"I know, I can't wait for tomorrow."

He gives me a tender kiss and walks away. I stand alone at the front door of the Death Mansion. I turn and head inside hearing a squeal of glee come from the living room.

"CRONA!" Patty leaps up and down.

Sure enough Crona was standing in front of the fireplace with a smile.

"Good to see you Crona, where have you been?" Liz asks

"I don't know. I remember the engagement party and then waking up in my bed." He states with a confused look.

"Huh, that's strange do you feel ok?" I ask

"Yes right as rain actually." He announces as Patty squeezes him in a huge hug.

I head up to my room and smile at the gift that Kid had left for me there. I grab the small ring box and open it. A note inside was written in neat hand writing:

_Take off the ring I gave you and place it in this box._

I look at the Shinigami ring on my left finger and carefully slide it off my finger. I place it in the box and close it. I set the box on the head board and take off me clothes. I look at myself in the mirror. My right hand slides along the front of my chest. My scar was gone.

'Strange.'

I shake it off and crawl into bed. My last thoughts belong to Kid.

Kid's POV

I wake up with a squeal of joy. Lunging out of bed I throw open the windows. I had spent the night in my father's old house which was somewhere in the Death Room. Memories flooded me when I came in here last night. I grew up in this Mansion that my own was modeled after.

Quickly I shower, eat breakfast and dawn my robe and mask. As I leave the house there are several people in the Death Room dressed to the nines and ready for the ceremony. Spirit and my father wore matching suits. Their deep red shirts and crisp black coats contrasted nicely. Spirit continuously glanced at my father. My father would blush and smile back.

'Oh my… Please…don't tell me…' (Excalibur face)

I shake off the sweat drop and watch as Marie straightens her skirt.

"Are you ready for the big day?" she smiles.

"Yes." I say with confidence. "Spirit do you have my suit?"

"Yes my lord it is hanging behind the mirror, get changed and we will head out."

I go behind the mirror and my robe disappears. I slip on the suit and put a new mask on over my face. The suit is a solid black jacket over a solid black shirt. The tie is blood red and comes to three points just like a shinigami mask. My slacks are a pressed black and my black shoes are a high-gloss shine. My new mask is a white gold, buffed to a reflective finish. I slip my remaining Shinigami ring off and place it in the ring box from my pocket. The box shimmers away to nothingness.

I step out from behind the mirror and the group gasps at my appearance.

"Oh Kiddo you are so cute." My dad smiles.

We leave the Death room and head to the event hall where we hold every single event at the Shibusen. My father and Spirit take me to a separate, smaller room.

Loud chattering pours through the walls from the event room. I feel my stomach flip into knots. A mirror reflects my image to me. I feel strange wearing a mask with no hood, but the white gold compliments my hair's stripes. My father places his hand on my shoulder.

"I am heading out to the podium son. I am so proud of you. Spirit is ready to give you away."

It is Shinigami custom that both parties in a marriage are given away by a family member or close friend. Since Spirit was my Death Scythe it was his duty to send me off.

'Who is giving away Arjin?'

My father leaves the room and applause rings out in the event room. He starts by telling corny jokes and saying how proud he was.

"First we want to present my son's fiancé. We were fortunate enough to have a relative of his living here at the Shibusen. Presenting Kim Diehl and Arjin Sosei. I can't see what is going on, but I can hear applause and cheering.

"Kim is Arjin's relative?" I ask Spirit

"Aparently Kim is his cousin. Her mother was Arjin's mother's sister."

"It is with great pride and honor that I present my former Death Scythe, Spirit, who is giving away my son, Death the Kid, the new Lord Death of this world.

The door opens and the audience rises to their feet. I have a hold of Spirit's arm as we walk across the stage area to the center. The hall is beautifully decorated. Everything is exactly symmetrical in every way. The aisles are strung with black and white roses. More rose pedals line the stage area. Spirit releases my arm and stands next to Kim behind my father.

"Now Kiddo, are you ready to create the first union between a Shinigami and a Kishin?"

I smile from behind my mask at Arjin who looks stunning in his blood red tuxedo jacket. The button up shirt underneath and his pants are a deep black. His tie was shaped like mine but with Kishin symbols dotting the white fabric. Over his face is a ruby red mask, shaped like the Kishin symbol, but with three spikes coming down. It has the three standard holes like the Shinigami mask as well.

"Yes father. I am more than ready," I purr

Arjin and I step forward so we are directly in front of my father's podium.

"Now, remove your masks." My father instructs

We both remove our masks and hand them to Spirit and Kim. He looks so different with black hair, but I still love it. I smile at him with the widest grin my face could make. He looked at me, his face was happy, but he still wore the serious face he always sported.

"Arjin Sosei, if you are prepared to receive the love and protection promised by Death the Kid, please give him your hand." My father announces.

He reaches his left hand out and I sandwich his hand with both of mine. A bright black glow radiates between our hands. I remove my hands to reveal a ring sized replica of my wedding mask with rubies in the three holes. The audience sits in awe.

"Son, if you are ready to devote your soul to him, present your hand to him."

I stretch my left arm to him. Warm hands surround mine.

Arjin's POV

A bright red light gleams from between my fingers. My hands slowly drop back to my sides and Kid now wears a ring that is a match to the wedding mask I had on. Each hole had a black diamond set in its place.

Kid looked at the ring with absolute happiness on his face.

"Alright you two. I can see you undressing each other with your eyes… Now kiss and seal the bond."

We both glare at the Death father for his comment. Our eyes lock again and I reach for Kid's face, pulling him into mine for a bruising kiss. Cheers and applause ring over us from the audience. All I care about, all I sense is him. Soft lips press against mine sending chills all over my body.

After what seems like an eternity we separate of lips and press our foreheads together.

"I love you with all my heart and soul." He whispers to me.

"I love you too, My Shinigami King." I smile.

The wedding ended and we gathered outside for the reception. For the remainder of the day we chatted with groups and remained without masks. It had been decided that for today only we would be allowed to expose our faces. A new custom began and I too would keep my face hidden except to a select few. We enjoyed the freedom for the time being.

Music, games, cake and fun was had by all for hours. Into the wee morning hours the party sent music and the scent of food across the city. Finally Kid and I decided to head home to his Death Mansion to enjoy the company of each other.

Kid's POV

Arjin stood in front of a mirror, admiring his suit. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You know, you look sexier without that on."

He laughs at his reflection and turns to face me. I kiss him with a renewed passion. In the last few days I had lost and found him, killed him, and found him again. Now I just hold him in my arms, our lips locked together and our tongues dancing. His slender fingers make quick work of my shirt and it falls to the floor. As I start to unbutton his shirt he slaps my hand away and pushes me back.

"Sit on the bed." He orders

I do as I was told and Arjin slowly and teasingly unbuttoned his shirt. My eyes grew large as I watched him strip for me. The expensive fabric slid from his arms to the floor with a quiet thud. Arjin steps forward and rubs his hands over my chest.

"I love you Kid, with everything I have." His deep voice is soft in my ears.

I start to open my mouth and his tongue enters instead of words leaving. The kiss is short, but powerful. He returns to the strip tease by slowly undoing his belt. He pulls the leather strap from the loops of his pants and throws it to the floor. Nimble digits unbutton his slacks and slip them slowly down his legs. To my surprise he has no underwear on him. Naked before me he grins.

"I…" he stops me again with a bruising, wet, kiss.

His fingers were so warm as they slid my pants off. A brief memory of the last time we had sex flashed in my mind. His hands were so cold that night. Today his warmth had returned to him as he touched my body. He looks down at my tented boxers and laughs. They were black with red hearts and the words I love you written across the front.

"Silly Shinigami." He whispered in my ear. His hot breath melting my mind to mush.

Arjin palmed the fabric sending a wave of desire through me. Slow and tender kisses dotted their way from my ear, down my neck, across my chest, onto my stomach and finally stopping at the waistline of the boxers. He grips the elastic with his teeth and slowly pulls them off of me. I look down into his eyes as he blows cool air over my erection. "ahhhnn" His tongue flicked at my base with snake-like motions. I let my elbows slip from my sides and lay flat on my back with my legs hanging over the side off the bed. Warm pressure surrounds my manhood. Sweet suckling noises escape my husband's mouth. "Arjin…"

Warm spit dribbles down my shaft sending small twitches of pleasure across my groin. The head of my cock gently hits the back of his throat as he takes every inch of me into his mouth. "Mmm don't stop." He cupped my balls with his warm hand. A flutter in my stomach warned me I was close to the edge. My hips bucked into him. He let go.

"Ahh no…" I moan and beg.

He grins at me with shiny lips, "Get all the way up on the bed"

I crawl backwards until I am fully supported by the large mattress.

My Kishin positions his entrance over my erection. My tip presses lightly against the opening. He lowered himself onto my cock with a deep moan.

"So tight…" I grunt

Arjin lifts and drops his hips as he begins to ride me. Sharp nails slide down my chest and stomach. "Jin…mmm." The tight walls of my lover coax pleasure from my length. He pulls almost all the way up and then slams back down onto my hips. I can't take it; grabbing him I roll us over so I am on top. I spread his smooth legs apart and begin thrusting into his pleasure.

"Ahhnnn fuck me Kid, ahhhh fuck me!" He screams

I slow my thrust and lean down to his ear, "No, I won't fuck you. I will make love to you."

Kissing his ear and neck I straighten back up and resume my attack on him.

Arjin's POV

My eyes grow wide at the sound of those words entering my ears. The sweet words I whispered to him the first time we had sex. He smiles at me, pulling me from my thoughts. "Ki-Kid I… love you." He grips my length with his right hand and strokes in long slow motions. The rhythm of his thrusts and his hand are off just enough that the pleasure sends me wild. I buck my hips into him as hard as I can. A fire burns deep in my gut… "I'm c-cumming ahhh!" Kid sends a deep thrust deep inside of me. I scream out as I cover my lover's hand with my seed. Deep inside of me he releases his hot substance. He fills me with pleasure and cum. I can barely breathe when he collapses on top of me, kissing me deep.

"I will never let you go again." He promises.

Tight arms surround him, pulling him into me, "I am forever yours."

"My Kishin, always and forever." He smiles.

"Forever and always, my Shinigami."

**A/N Alright folks… show is over. I am very sad it had to end, but all stories must end sometime. Thank you to Kara Black, tigerlillygirl97, golucky, sarah, flyingmintbunny, xstarxwolfx, and my anonymous fans. Without you all I wouldn't have been motivated to continue. Again thank you and please review.**

"**You can never expect others to accept you, until you can accept yourself."**

**Bunnies for everyone!**


	7. Update

So I decided that this story needed more. If you read this, and When my Soul Leaves me I become whole and the Lord and I then you know what is going on. The next installment will be called Gemini Soul. Check it out and review please.


End file.
